battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby/Relationships
<<< try to find a group shot that's centric to this character. an example would be the crowd telling Pin to switch >>> This page is about the relationships between and other characters. Note that interactions from long ago may no longer affect these relationships. Main Characters Announcer has not interacted with Announcer. Blocky has not interacted with Blocky. Bomby has not interacted with Bomby. Book has not interacted with Book. Bubble has not interacted with Bubble. Coiny has not interacted with Announcer. David has not interacted with David. Donut has not interacted with Donut. Dora has not interacted with Dora. Eraser has not interacted with Eraser. Firey has not interacted with Firey. Flower In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Ruby revived Flower, much to Pencil’s dismay. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, she calls Flower beautiful. This in turn makes Flower want Ruby on her team. In Fortunate Ben, Ruby tells Flower that she was not as beautiful as in Getting Teardrop to Talk, which upsets Flower for a moment before Ruby calls her beautiful again. Ruby then spends some time giving Flower some fashion tips. Status: Friends Fries has not interacted with Fries. Golf Ball has not interacted with Golf Ball. Gelatin has not interacted with Gelatin. Ice Cube has not interacted with Ice Cube. Leafy has not interacted with Leafy. Match In Get Digging, Ruby joins the alliance after Match, along with Pencil invited her. In Fortunate Ben, Ruby and Match were seen playing Spongy Cake. Status: Friends Needle has not interacted with Needle. Nickel has not interacted with Nickel. Pen has not interacted with Pen. Pencil In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Ruby moves to Pencil's team at some point, but that's because everyone except Donut wanted to be on the stronger team. In Get Digging, Ruby and Pencil both laughed at W.O.A.H. Bunch with Team No-Name when they're up for elimination. When Ruby agrees with Match that she will join, Pencil says "Yeah!". Ruby argued to Pencil that dipping wands, and blowing a bubble is so much work; Pencil disagreed. Ruby mentioned to Pencil that Bubble can't "count to 3", But really Bubble was able to count to 3. Pencil told her it's a worth a try. Ruby told her she had better work to do. Pencil told her that she's being weird. She told her she's trying to say their friends. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Pencil and Ruby both seem pretty happy when Bubble is recovered. Also, they both excuse theirselves during the contest along with Match. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Ruby was happy for Pencil for saving Gelatin. Pencil was upset seeing Ruby shattered into pieces. However, because Ruby recovered Flower, Pencil was about to decide to exclude her from the alliance. But mentioned that she's kidding. Ruby wasn't concerned about Pencil being incinerated by Tennis Ball. In Get in the Van, Pencil and Ruby both leave Team No-Name to form a new team, and Ruby seems happy when they settle the on the name FreeSmart. Pencil yelled at FreeSmart to get in the van; Ruby was one of them. When Ruby asked who at the peanuts, Pencil told her it was her who ate the peanuts. But Ruby denies. Pencil told her she'd been eating the peanuts. In No More Snow!, every time Ruby makes a mistake pressing the wrong button, Pencil keeps yelling at her. Until pressing the right button, the red button, Pencil died by getting fried and shrinking. In Welcome Back, Ruby was blamed by Pencil realized she forgot to remove the lens cap from the camera. When Pencil asked her where did she get the results. Ruby just hid the results and played tricks on Pencil to get it from the edge of the tower, calling her "Pence-Pence"; until Pencil unintentionally went on the other side of the tower. Bubble tried to pull her up but she popped, as a result she fell very high. After being saved, Pencil blamed it on Ruby that it was all her fault. After realizing Ruby getting shattered, Pencil was shocked but then just ignored the accident. Pin has not interacted with Pin. Puffball has not interacted with Puffball. Rocky has not interacted with Rocky. Snowball has not interacted with Snowball. Spongy has not interacted with Spongy. Tennis Ball has not interacted with Tennis Ball. Teardrop has not interacted with Teardrop. Woody has not interacted with Woody. Yellow Face has not interacted with Yellow Face. Other Characters <<< here's where you include characters such as Lollipop, Firey Speaker Box, and Lego Brick. 'DO NOT INCLUDE BALLY AND MARBLE. '>>> Category:Relationships Transclusion Category:Relationship Category:Relationships Category:Ruby Category:Interaction Pages